I wtedy nastała cisza
by Irena Adlerowa
Summary: Postmovie, nawiązania do całej reszty uniwersum Marvela. Po zwycięstwie okazuje się, że wygrana to nie wszystko. Dużo polityki, fic z założenia długi. Możliwy slash i angst.
1. Prolog

Po trzech dobach sytuacja była zła.

Karetki wyły, manewrując pomiędzy gruzami, odgarnianymi przez nieliczne spychacze i jeszcze mniej liczną ekipę Luke'a Cage, biorącą na siebie zadanie oczyszczenia miasta. Niebo zasłane było helikopterami, które lądowały wszędzie, gdzie tylko się dało, aby przetransportować rannych do szpitali tak oblężonych, że ludzie leżeli na korytarzach, czekając na słaniających się ze zmęczenia lekarzy i chirurgów o spuchniętych nadgarstkach. Na ulicach leżały martwe, puste skorupy Chitauri, w większości z rozwleczonymi przez zdesperowanych ludzi dziwnymi, czarnymi wnętrznościami. Nie miał kto ich zabrać, mimo że zaczęły już śmierdzieć.

W Nowym Jorku panował chaos.

Deadpoola nic to nie obchodziło. Nie był z natury człowiekiem, który przejmował się takimi rzeczami – głównie dlatego, że był całkowicie szalony. Szedł ulicą, którą kilka dni temu trafiła Apokalipsa, mijał wrak samochodu, z jakimś śmierdzącym trupem w środku i myślał z niepokojem o tym, czy przypadkiem nie zamknęli jego ulubionego pubu. Śmierć i inwazja z kosmosu nie robiły na nim wrażenia, w końcu sam był najemnikiem i zabójcą, natomiast brak piwa… tak, to był potężny problem. Wtedy musiałby pójść do miejsca, gdzie nie ma zniżki dla stałego klienta.

Gdy zaszedł jednak do Blackbird's, swojej ulubionej spelunki, jego niepokoje okazały się bezpodstawne. W lokalu wybita była jedna szyba, był też niemalże całkowicie pusty, ale za barem siedział ten sam co zwykle rosły barman z gęstą, rudą brodą. Deadpool był jednak pewien, że gdzieś w pobliżu baru poukrywał co najmniej kilka sztuk naładowanej broni, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale to również jednak go nie obchodziło. Uśmiechnął się za to wesoło do barmana od progu. Oczywiście, nie było tego widać, ponieważ twarz zakrywała mu tradycyjnie czarno-czerwona maska, jednak i tak szczerzył zęby radośnie.

Barman zauważył go niemalże natychmiast.

- Wade. Siadaj. A już myślałem, że ci coś pitoliło łeb, człowieku.

Deadpool tylko prychnął, siadając przy barze. Owszem, gdy tylko zaczęła się ta cała masakra na głowę spadł mu gruz ze zwalonego wieżowca, ale zdołał się po wszystkim pozbierać do kupy, chociaż głowa nadal go trochę bolała. Nie chciał jednak o tym myśleć, zamówił więc najpopularniejszy drink w lokalu – To Co Zawsze i rozsiadł się wygodnie, słuchając jednym uchem brzęczącego nad barem telewizora, a drugim grupki siedzących kilka metrów za nim mężczyzn. Wszyscy nadawali o tym samym, co go wcale nie zdziwiło. Pił jednak spokojnie, nie myśląc o niczym szczególnym – była to jego specjalna umiejętność, jakby supermocą, lepsza nawet od bycia praktycznie nieśmiertelnym – i dopiero po kilku minutach ocknął się i zaczął ponownie zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Mężczyźni za nim nadal namiętnie spekulowali o przyczynach masakry. Wydawało się, że jego ten temat także nie ominie.

Nie mylił się, ponieważ barman, widząc że znowu kontaktuje z rzeczywistością, podsunął mu kolejnego drinka („Na koszt firmy"). Deadpool wiedział, co to oznacza.

- Wade – zaczął rudobrody barman. – Wiem generalnie, kim jesteś, bo nie bardzo to ukrywasz, a już w ogóle nie po pijaku. Mam to gdzieś. Serio, człowieku, mam to gdzieś. Ale jeśli możesz wytłumaczyć, co tu, do kurwy nędzy się stało…

Najemnik wzruszył ramionami. W tym akurat wypadku wiedział dokładnie to samo co wszyscy. Coś – kosmici, mutanci, inne cholerstwo – spadło na Nowy Jork z nieba i rozwaliło połowę Manhattanu, po czym znikło, zostawiając tysiące ludzi umierających na ulicach wśród ruin wieżowców. Tyle było pewne. Oczywiście, krążyły przeróżne dodatkowe historie – o bombie atomowej, którą rząd podobno miał zamiar spuścić na obywateli, o bohaterach walczących z inwazją (w to akurat Deadpool wierzył – znał kilku bohaterów i to było bardzo w ich stylu), o udziale mutantów w całym wydarzeniu, o testach broni biologicznej… Znane było jedynie stanowisko rządu, które można było streścić w jednym zdaniu: to nie nasza wina, winni zostaną ukarani.

Pytanie tylko, jacy winni. Deadpool poczuł cień zainteresowania.

- Dawaj kolejnego drinka, Boris. Serio, nie mam pojęcia, co się stało, jak matkę kocham. Człowiek wstaje rano, idzie odgrzać sobie pizzę w mikrofali, a tu mu przez okno wpada jakiś mutas, bez obrazy dla mutasów. Ubiłem cholerę, bo co mi będzie takie śniadanie przerywać, zresztą na początku myślałem, że to prezent dla mnie, wiesz, naraziłem się kilku bez poczucia humoru. Ale potem słyszę wrzaski, wybuchy jak na poligonie, więc wyglądam, a tam masakra. Ale jak wyszedłem, to nie dużo to pamiętam. Sorry, w łeb mnie trafiło, wiesz, jak to jest. O, daj jeszcze drinka – dodał, widząc że barman nie jest zadowolony z odpowiedzi. Postanowił go zagadać, może wtedy mu się pomieszają rachunki.

- A jeśli chodzi o to, co gadają w tym pudle – wskazał palcem na telewizor. – To ja nie wierzyłbym rządowym, niezależnie od tego, co akurat plotą. Na kogo chcą to zwalić?

- W ciągu ostatniej godziny? Głównie na Starka. Ale nie dziwiłbym się, gdyby coś w tym było. – Boris nalał kolejną szklankę. – Nigdy nie lubiłem tego lalusiowato chujka. Najpierw posyłał bomby na Afgańczyków, potem nagle podobno dostał iluminacji i stał się obrońcą biednych i uciśnionych. Akurat. Zawsze się zastanawiałem, jaki ma w tym interes prócz zwalania sobie przy wyszukiwaniu własnego nazwiska w sieci…

Deadpool zarechotał. Po wtłoczeniu w siebie odpowiedniej ilości alkoholu gadki Borisa naprawdę stawały się śmieszne.

- …a tak w ogóle mam nadzieję, że mi interesu nie zamkną. Żałoba jest. Mi tam to wsio rybka, najbliższą rodzinę mam w Seattle… Zapytałbym się, co u twojej rodziny, ale wydaje mi się, że nadal są tak samo martwi jak tydzień temu.

To akurat Deadpoolowi się nie spodobało.

- Hej, wara od przytyków mojej rodzinie, dobra? – uniósł głos, jednak tylko na chwilę. Pod wpływem alkoholu stawał się trochę mniej gadatliwy niż zwykle… chociaż i tak ból głowy odebrał mu ochotę na popisy krasomówcze. – I tak zapewne okaże się, że to wina mutantów.

- O, teraz nagle ich nie lubisz?

- Ja? Nieee… Nic do nich nie mam, ale wiesz, na nich jest zwalane ostatnio wszystko. Tornado? Wina mutantów. Zamieszki? Wina mutantów. Obrabowano jubilera? Wina mutantów. Senator wszedł w gówienko? Wina mutantów. Morderstwo Richardsa? To akurat zwalają na mnie, ale gdyby nie zwalali, to byłaby wina mutantów – stwierdził Deadpool z przekonaniem. On sam nic do mutantów nie miał, zresztą sam nie był do końca normalny, a w takiej sytuacji trudno czepiać się innych. Jednakże musiał przyznać, że te walające się tu i ówdzie trupy wyglądały… no, bardzo mutancio. I wiedział, że żadne rozsądne słowa Hanka McCoya nie przekonają tych, którzy wbili sobie do głowy, że to właśnie mutanci chcieli zniszczyć Nowy Jork.

Telewizor nagle umilkł. Była to minuta ciszy ku czci ofiar. Deadpool milczał, chociaż w jego wypadku nie było to łatwe zadanie. Boris natomiast chyba w ogóle nie poczuł powagi chwili, ponieważ kontynuował dywagacje.

- Kosmici to też całkiem wygodna wymówka. I ta bomba… Niby kasują wszystko, gdzie ją widać, ale w Internecie i tak roi się od filmów. Cholera wie, czy to prawda, a nie jakieś manipulacje zrobione przez tępe dzieciaki, ale… kojarzysz Roya? On mówi, że mu coś świsnęło…

- Na podwórku apokalipsa, a jemu coś świsnęło? A to ci numer, naprawdę… – zaśmiał się Deadpool, ale urwał widząc minę barmana.

- Wade. Uważasz, że rząd… byłby w stanie zrzucić na nas coś takiego? Na dziesięć milionów ludzi?

Deadpool miał sporo do czynienia z politykami, chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że głównie przez krótki okres.

- Wiesz? – stwierdzi tonem autorytetu. – Bez problemu mogę sobie coś takiego wyobrazić. I mogę ci powiedzieć jeszcze jedną prawdę… za kolejną szklankę, rzecz jasna. Może to wszystko ukartował rząd, diabli wiedzą, z jakiego powodu. Może to obcy. Ale gdy ludzie przestaną płakać, będą oczekiwali winnych. A wersja z kosmitami nie daje nam nikogo, na kogo można by to zwalić. Wydaje więc mi się, że winny będzie ten, kto naszej kochanej władzy najbardziej podpadł… albo kto akurat znalazł się w pobliżu. A wtedy niech go wszystkie siły nadprzyrodzone bronią, bo ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy teraz opłakują swoich zmarłych, będą chcieli wymierzyć sprawiedliwość.

Atmosfera w pubie stała nagle się bardzo napięta, a Deadpool zorientował się, że rozmawiający, skądinąd na ten sam temat mężczyźni słuchają tego, co mówi. Boris natomiast zabrał od niego kolejną szklankę.

- Chyba zwijam interes. Nagle to miejsce nie stało się zbyt ciekawe, prawda? Przekażę temu, kto tu przyjdzie za mnie, aby stawiał ci na mój koszt.

- Dzięki, Boris. A tak nawiasem… w którą wersję ty wierzysz? W kosmitów? Atak terrorystyczny?

- Ja wierzę, że gdy jakieś czarne skurwysyństwo chce ci odkroić łeb, nie powinieneś pytać się, kto je wysyła, przynajmniej dopóki nie wyprujesz mu flaków.

- Mądra myśl. Ale ja bym się chętnie dowiedział, o co tu właściwie chodzi.

Barman zawahał się, ale w końcu podsunął mu pod nos kolejną szklankę z trunkiem.

- A to, jeśli obiecasz, że jeśli znajdziesz winnego, spuścisz mu takie manto, że już nigdy nie pomyśli o próbach zniszczenia czegokolwiek.

- Zazwyczaj mam inną stawkę, ale dla ciebie… czuję się zobligowany. Naprawdę zobligowany, Boris.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

Metropolitan Hospital Center był w ostatnim czasie najlepiej zorganizowanym szpitalem. Jeden z niewielu nienaruszonych budynków w East Harlem i jedyny czynny punkt medyczny w promieniu dwudziestu przecznic, przyciągał całe rzesze rannych, nawet pomimo przeprowadzonej przez policję blokady całej Pierwszej Alei – po zawaleniu się stacji metra było to jedno z najgroźniejszych miejsc dla przypadkowych przechodniów, ze względu na zupełnie nieprzewidywalne uskoki w uszkodzonym asfalcie. Z dachu placówki co dziesięć minut startowały helikoptery, a jednak hałas, jaki powodowały, niemalże ginął przy zamieszaniu, jakie robili tłoczący się przed głównymi drzwiami szpitala ludzie. Byli to głównie krewni i znajomi poszkodowanych, zazwyczaj zrozpaczeni i przerażeni, często szukający informacji o zaginionych bliskich lub pragnący im towarzyszyć w czasie operacji, przeprowadzanych w niemalże polowych warunkach w zatłoczonych salach. Ochrona nie wpuszczała nikogo, kto sam nie był ciężko ranny – w szpitalu i tak panował nieznośny tłok, nawet bez szlochających gapiów. Ci jednak ciągle próbowali się dostać do środka, grożąc i błagając. Jedynie sporadycznie tłum rozstępował się przed ubranymi na pomarańczowo ratownikami transportującymi kolejnych wygrzebanych spod gruzów Manhattanu nieszczęśników.

Słońce świeciło wysoko na krystalicznie niebieskim niebie. W powietrzu unosił się szary, ostry pył, powodujący paskudny suchy kaszel i łzawienie oczu. Był to problem jednak niemalże niezauważalny w porównaniu ze wszechobecnym smrodem. Trzysta metrów dalej rozkładały się zwłoki jednego z olbrzymich potworów ochrzczonych roboczo mianem lewiatanów. Szybko okazało się, że muchom wcale nie przeszkadza fakt, że ich mięso było czarne i galaretowate, więc wszędzie roiło się od tych owadów, wielkich i opasłych. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, jak pozbyć się zwłok długich na pięćdziesiąt metrów i szerokich na dwa, ale też wszyscy mieli większe problemy.

Jedna z much usiadła na ramieniu Tony'ego Starka i zaczęła pocierać przednimi odnóżami, jakby z uciechą. Mężczyzna stał w tłumie oblegającym wejście do szpitala. Rozważał w tej chwili, czy lepszym wyjściem byłoby zatkanie sobie nosa i oddychanie ustami, ryzykując przy tym paskudny posmak i połknięcie muchy, czy lepiej radzić sobie z ohydnym smrodem. Myślał o tym jednak tylko po to, aby chociaż na chwilę odwrócić uwagę od prawdziwych problemów.

Wysoki, nieprzyzwoicie gruby facet w utytłanym krwią garniturze trącił go łokciem. Nie przeprosił, rzucił mu tylko obojętne spojrzenie i zaczął znowu rozpychać się łokciami, w kierunku wejścia. Ochroniarz coś wrzasnął, tłum wypchnął grubego typa z powrotem na tyły, koło Tony'ego. Większość z tych ludzi nie myła się od tygodnia, od czasu, gdy niebo runęło im na głowy, ale akurat to Starkowi przeszkadzało najmniej. Sam nie pachniał zbyt dobrze, sklejone tłuszczem i potem włosy opadały mu na czoło, chociaż próbował je jakoś zaczesać do tyłu. Jego ubranie pokryte było warstwą pyłu, podobnie jak twarz. Nad lewą brwią miał wielkiego, brudnego strupa.

Innymi słowy nie wyglądał zbyt reprezentacyjnie i wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy kiedy w końcu udało mu się przejść przez tłum (aby to zrobić, musiał niemalże się przykleić do pleców kolejnego pielęgniarza z noszami, kobieta na noszach miała szarą twarz i tylko połowę prawej ręki), ten tylko obrzucił go obojętnym spojrzeniem.

- Do tyłu.

Nie dodał „proszę". Stark nie dziwił się, jemu też by się nie chciało. Ktoś z tyłu popchnął go, ktoś inny wrzasnął, że chce zobaczyć Danny'ego, tłum zafalował i naparł na niego.

- Muszę zobaczyć się z Emmą Frost! – wypalił Tony prosto w niegolony prawdopodobnie od tego pamiętnego dnia podbródek ochroniarza. Nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji się spodziewał, jego plan nie obejmował chwili po tym momencie. Ochroniarz, postawny Afroamerykanin w bluzie z napisem HARVARD, położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Ręka była wielkości sporej patelni.

- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu pana żony, ale proszę się cofnąć.

Tony przyjrzał mu się uważnie, próbując znaleźć jakiś słaby punkt, cokolwiek, co dałoby mu znać, gdzie nacisnąć, aby uzyskać reakcję. Został jednak delikatnie, acz stanowczo popchnięty do tyłu. Zaparł się.

- Hej, jestem Tony Stark, a to sprawa wagi państwowej. Naprawdę. Słowo honoru.

Wielka łapa ześliznęła się po jego ramieniu, ochroniarz obdarzył go współczującym wzrokiem.

- Rozumiem, że jest pan zdesperowany, ale to naprawdę nie pomoże – zaczął łagodnie, a Stark był absolutnie pewien, że ten go nie poznał. Nie był tym specjalnie zdziwiony. Gdyby gdzieś tu było lustro, prawdopodobnie sam by siebie nie poznał. Albo po prostu ten wielki typ nie oglądał telewizji. Wyglądał na takiego, co nie ogląda.

Rzucił okiem na przeszklone drzwi. Znajdowały się może dwa metry przed nim, tak więc widział dokładnie niesamowity ruch, jaki panował w hallu budynku. Gdyby się tam dostał, nikt nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi. Metropolitan Hospital może był w tej chwili najlepiej zorganizowanym szpitalem na Manhattanie, ale oznaczało to jedynie, że panował w nim nieco mniejszy chaos niż wszędzie indziej.

Ktoś dyszał mu w kark. Za moment znowu wywleką go na sam tył zdesperowanego tłumu.

- Zaraz, mam dokumenty, pokażę ci je, a ty mnie wpuścisz, okay? – spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale ochroniarz nie odwzajemnił gestu.

- Nie wpuszczę pana, nawet gdyby był pan samym prezydentem – odpowiedział. – Bo gdybym to zrobił, musiałbym wpuścić was wszystkich. Każdy tam ma kogoś, kogo chciałby zobaczyć.

Stark chciał już rzucić, że to poważna sprawa, a tak w ogóle uratował to miasto przed kompletną zagładą, więc mógłby dla niego zrobić wyjątek i w ramach wdzięczności przepuścić go przez te cholerne drzwi, gdy nagle wreszcie udało mu się zauważyć coś ciekawego. Ochroniarz, pomimo że wielki i niewątpliwie silny, stał jakoś dziwnie, opierając cały swój ciężar na lewej stopie. Być może miał skoliozę i był zmęczony, ale… dlaczego w ogóle ktoś taki stał tu jako obrońca porządku, zamiast aktywnie pomagać w przenoszeniu ofiar? Może Tony się mylił i może facet po prostu był mało empatycznym gościem ze skrzywionym krzyżem… A może jednak…

Ochroniarz uchwycił jego spojrzenie.

- Co pan…

Stark chwycił go mocno za ramię, czując jak zmęczone mięśnie protestują przed tak gwałtownym ruchem. Szarpnął w prawą stronę, a potężny mężczyzna zachwiał się, prawa noga ugięła się pod nim jakby nie było w niej ani jednej kości. Ktoś z tyłu krzyknął, ale Tony wyminął go sprawnie i szybko dopadł klamki. Gdy otwierał drzwi, owiał go podmuch świeżego, klimatyzowanego powietrza.

Tak jak przewidywał, nikt go nie zatrzymywał, mimo tego jednak pokonał biegiem cały wejściowy hall. Podłoga, zwykle niemalże sterylnie czysta, pokryta była tym samym pyłem, który zatykał płuca ludzi na zewnątrz. Warunki zdecydowanie nie należały do sterylnych, jednak nawet tu leżeli ludzie, pod ścianami, na materacach, karimatach i rozkładanych łóżkach, a nawet na zwykłych kocach. Kilkoro z nich rozmawiało, większość wyraźnie nie była w stanie.

Ruch był spory. Tony'ego ciągle mijali ludzie w zielonych fartuchach, białych fartuchach albo po prostu wyglądający jakby chcieli pomóc, ale nie bardzo wiedzieli, w co ręce włożyć. Brakowało personelu medycznego, więc pomagali w zasadzie wszyscy, którzy się do czegoś nadawali i nikogo nie zaalarmowała obecność jeszcze jednej, dodatkowej osoby, nawet gdy Stark dyskretnie przystanął na korytarzu, aby włamać się do szpitalnego systemu za pomocą przybrudzonego smartfona.

Miał spore szczęście, że Emma leżała w jedynym szpitalu, który w obliczu tak wielkiego zamieszania nadal prowadził elektroniczny rejestr pacjentów. Tylko dzięki temu zdołał ustalić, gdzie się znajduje. Niestety, skrupulatność w prowadzeniu dokumentacji najwyraźniej opuściła tego, kto uzupełniał dane o urazie, jakiego doznała, bowiem karta pacjenta stwierdzała lakonicznie „uraz brzucha, kon. zbg.". Konieczny zabieg.

Przesadzałby, gdyby powiedział, że był blisko z Emmą Frost. Emma nie była kobietą, z którą ktokolwiek mógł być blisko. Była zjawiskową blondynką, niezwykle potężną mutantką i wpływową milionerką, i doskonale zdawała sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę. Tony czasami zastanawiał się, czy to nie jej moc, telepatia, sprawiła, że Emma była kobietą tak zdystansowaną i pewną siebie – w końcu co może dawać człowiekowi większą pewność niż świadomość wszystkiego, co dzieje się w ludzkich umysłach? Niemniej Frost lubiła przystojnych mężczyzn, Tony lubił piękne kobiety, a seks z dodatkiem telepatycznej więzi był naprawdę niesamowity, mieli więc coś w rodzaju przelotnego romansu (definiując „romans" jak najluźniej się tylko dało) trwającego zresztą nadzwyczaj krótko.

A teraz naprawdę potrzebował Emmy i miał nadzieję, że ją tu znajdzie.

Mapa budynku wskazywała, że leżała na drugim piętrze, w przeciwległej części szpitala. Tony ruszył przed siebie, chowając telefon do kieszeni spodni.

To, co widział przy wejściu było tylko przedsmakiem tego, co miał zobaczyć teraz. Idąc, praktycznie musiał manewrować pomiędzy leżącymi na korytarzach rannymi, głównie z ludźmi o szarych, brudnych twarzach i zmiażdżonych ciałach – to ci, których wyciągnięto spod zawalonych budynków. Inna grupa zajmowała niemalże całą wnękę, która najwyraźniej niedawno jeszcze służyła za magazyn. Wszyscy owinięci byli zakrwawionymi bandażami, większość wyglądała, jakby koniecznie potrzebowała transfuzji. Między tymi wszystkimi rannymi i okaleczonymi przemykali ludzie zdrowi, pielęgniarze, ratownicy i ci, którzy po prostu chcieli pomóc, jednak ofiar było zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Starka ogarnęło przemożne poczucie niemocy, które cyklicznie nawiedzało go w ostatnim czasie. Nie przystanął jednak, przez myśl przeszło mu jedynie, że ma szczerą nadzieję, że Emma leży w miejscu, które wskazuje plan budynku. Nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie szukać jej po całym szpitalu nie wracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

Pomieszczenie, w których powinna się znajdywać Frost, okazało się izolatką, i, ku zdziwieniu Starka, nie zmieniło swojego przeznaczenia. Stało w nim jedno łóżko, jedna biała szafka, podłoga była wręcz nieskazitelnie czysta, przynajmniej do chwili, gdy Tony zostawił na niej brudny odcisk podeszwy. Na szafce stał wazon z czerwonymi goździkami.

Leżąca w łóżku Emma Frost powitała go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

Niewiele się zmieniła od czasu, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni. Nadal była piękna, nadal ubierała się na biało i nadal miała wyraz twarzy świadczący o tym, że grzebie właśnie w jego umyśle, a to, co znalazła, mentalnie jej śmierdzi.

- Stark – powitała go. – Co za ciekawa wizyta. Czyżbyś się stęsknił?

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, podchodząc bliżej i siadając na brzegu jej łóżka. Emma również skrzywiła się.

- Śmierdzisz. Powinieneś umyć się, zanim przyjdziesz na podryw. To pomaga.

- Rozumiem, że leżysz tutaj, udając, że nic się nie stało? To bardzo w twoim stylu. Zmusiłaś telepatią lekarzy, aby przyznali ci osobny pokój? – odpowiedział jej. Zdążył już zapomnieć o tym, że Frost bynajmniej łatwego charakteru nie ma.

Kobieta tylko kiwnęła głową.

- Rozumiem, że jednak się nie stęskniłeś, a przychodzisz tu w interesie – skwitowała z udawanym żalem. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś się wytarzał w łajnie, więc musi to być poważny interes.

- Jeszcze mi nie czytasz w myślach? – zdziwił się Stark. Podejrzewał, że robiła to zawsze, bardziej lub mniej dyskretnie. Kiedy leżała koło niego, zwykle odczuwał dziwne napięcie, porównywalne z uczuciem, gdy ktoś go natrętnie obserwował. Zawsze gdy ją o to pytał odpowiadała, że ma paranoję.

- Jeszcze nie. Ale zrobię to. W telewizji trąbią, że byłeś w samym centrum wydarzeń ostatnich dni, a potem tajemniczo zniknąłeś, jak widać po to, aby się zmaterializować przy moim łóżku. Nawiasem, nie pytałeś, ale tak, jestem ranna, dziękuję za troskę, kochanie.

Stark zignorował tę uwagę, chociaż rzeczywiście zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Wbił więc wzrok w kołdrę, którą Emma miała podciągniętą niemalże pod szyję, a ta odrzuciła ją i podciągnęła koszulę nocną, odsłaniając bieliznę i owinięty bandażami brzuch.

- Czarni skurwiele zaskoczyli mnie znienacka. Wiesz, że oni nie myślą? Nie potrafiłam ich zatrzymać, więc posiekali mnie, zanim zdążyłam się przemienić.

Emma potrafiła zmieniać strukturę swojego ciała w materię o wyglądzie i strukturze diamentu. W takiej formie nie potrafiła używać telepatii, za to była praktycznie niezniszczalna. Tony pomyślał, że Chitauri musieli być naprawdę zaskoczeni.

- Chitauri – powtórzyła Emma za jego myślami, przysuwając się do niego. Pachniała jakimś ziołowym szamponem i to był najlepszy zapach, jaki Tony czuł od wielu dni. Z drugiej strony konkurował on głównie ze smrodem resztek lewiatanów…

- Mogę? – Frost zrobiła niezidentyfikowany gest koło swojej głowy, a wyraz jej twarzy wyraźnie sugerował, że jego odpowiedź niczego w zasadzie nie zmieni. Była głodna wiedzy, prawdziwych informacji o tym, co niemalże zamieniło Manhattan w zgliszcza. Nie różniła się tym od wszystkich innych ludzi, których Tony spotkał.

Kiwnął powoli głową.

Grzebanie we wspomnieniach powinno przypominać coś w stylu cofania taśmy w filmie, czy uczucie jak przy jeździe windą. Jednak tak nie było. Uczucie, które ogarnęło Starka polegało dziwnym złudzeniu, że cały jego organizm na chwilę zamarł – serce zatrzymało się w połowie skurczu, krew się zatrzymała, reaktor przygasł, a jego ciało wydawało się oczekiwać, że zaraz absolutnie wszystkie jego organy wbrew naturze zawrócą swój bieg. Tak się jednak nie stało i po jednej nieprzyjemnej chwili uczucie znikło. Zamrugał.

Emma wyglądała na zdumioną.

Tony widział ją już w przeróżnych sytuacjach – zadowoloną, zgorszoną, zirytowaną… w zasadzie to głównie zirytowaną. Ale nigdy nie wyglądała, jakby coś ją naprawdę zaskoczyło. Do teraz. Z jakichś powodów sprawiło to, że ścisnęło go w żołądku.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nikt w to nie uwierzy, prawda? Bogowie? Kosmici? Wiesz, co to oznacza?

Wiedział aż za dobrze.

- Spójrz… Spójrz w wspomnienia sprzed czterech dni – poprosił, uznając, że gdyby jej opowiedział, czemu zawdzięcza jego wizytę, i tak by to sprawdziła. Poza tym, tak było łatwiej.

Kolejne uczucie paskudnego zawieszenia przyjął dużo łatwiej.

Tego dnia, lądując na powierzchni Helicarriera, był zmęczony. Iron Man nie męczył się, ale ludzkie ciało w jego wnętrzu owszem, a spędził właśnie trzy doby najpierw walcząc z inwazją, potem przeszukując gruzy wieżowców w poszukiwaniu żywych ludzi. Przez ostatnią dobę znajdywał niemalże wyłącznie ciała i to też potęgowało jego zmęczenie. Wygrali, oczywiście.

Tylko jakoś niezbyt to pomogło.

Nie był do końca pewien, co stało się z resztą drużyny. Oczywiście, Thor już pierwszego dnia zabrał swojego jakże uroczego braciszka oraz tesseract i zniknął bez uprzedzenia. Teraz prawdopodobnie znajdował się w Asgardzie, a Stark po tym, co zobaczył miał tylko nadzieję, że kara przewidziana dla Lokiego polegała na stopniowym odrzynianiu mu różnych części ciała. Banner wyjechał do swojej samotni, wyraźnie roztrzęsiony i podirytowany, Barton razem z Natashą po prostu zniknęli. Kapitan przez dwie doby również pomagał zminimalizować straty, po czym słuch po nim zaginął. Fury kontaktował się z nim tylko raz, rozkazując stawić się na Helicarrierze.

Tony miał szczerą ochotę zignorować ten rozkaz. Nie był w dobrym stanie psychicznym – nikt nie byłby, wyciągając spod kawałów gruzów fragmenty ludzkich ciał. Zawsze, gdy znajdywał martwą kobietę ogarniało go bardzo wstydliwe i egoistyczne poczucie ulgi. Bo to nie była Pepper. Ta znajdowała się bezpieczna poza tym całym ohydztwem. Była to jedyna pocieszająca rzecz w ciągu ostatnich dni.

Stawił się jednak na wezwanie. Podświadomie miał nadzieję, że ktoś mu wyjaśni, czemu czuje się tak cholernie nabity w butelkę – w końcu mieli wygrać i wszystko miało być dobrze. Powinni świętować zwycięstwo chlając na umór, robiąc przy tym za bohaterów narodowych. Gdy jednak widział ogrom zniszczeń, przechodziła mu chęć na przechwałki własnymi osiągnięciami. W końcu co mógł powiedzieć tym wszystkim ludziom? Że mogło być jeszcze gorzej?

Tak bardzo potrzebował alkoholu.

Człowiekiem, który go powitał i zaprowadził do pomieszczenia przypominającego do złudzenia salę konferencyjną, nie był Fury, tylko nieznany mu agent. Był niski, szczupły i miał twarz poznaczoną siateczką zmarszczek, włosy w zimnym, niemalże srebrnym odcieniu bielu oraz garnitur w kolorze osiadającego na ulicach Manhattanu pyłu. Nie uśmiechał się.

- Agent Orson Makepeace. – Mężczyzna dopiero po chwili wahania podał mu rękę. Tony ujął ją, pomimo zmęczenia naciskając ją na tyle delikatnie, aby zbroja nie zmiażdżyła agentowi palców.

- Miło mi. A Fury gdzie? – zapytał Stark prosto z mostu, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko płaskiej tafli wtopionego w ścianę ekranu.

- Pułkownik Fury został odwołany ze stanowiska dowódcy z powodu niesubordynacji.

Tony jeszcze kilka sekund temu mógłby przysiąc, że po tym wszystkim absolutnie nic nie może go ruszyć, jednak teraz nagle krew zagotowała mu się w żyłach.

- Ponieważ nie wymordował całego Nowego Jorku za pomocą atomówki?!

- Z powodu niesubordynacji – powtórzył agent Makepeace i nagle ton jego głosu stał się tak twardy i pewny, że niemalże można byłoby nim ciąć stal na opiłki. Był to głos, w którym każda głoska brzmiała jakby wycięta z diamentu, głos człowieka absolutnie pewnego swojej racji. Wyraz twarzy agenta sugerował jednak jedynie ponure zmartwienie. Mężczyzna sięgnął po leżący na szklanym blacie stołu pilot i uruchomił ekran – teraz widniało na nim logo S.H.I.E.L.D-u. Tony obserwował go z rosnącą wściekłością.

- Myślę, panie Stark, że musimy omówić pewne kwestie. Rozumie pan, rozkazy – powiedział Makepeace już łagodniej. – Między innymi… no cóż, kwestię zniszczeń.

- Zniszczenia są olbrzymie. A ja zamiast próbować to jakoś dźwignąć do kupy siedzę tu z panem, więc naprawdę wolałbym się wreszcie dowiedzieć, o co tu, do kurwy nędzy, chodzi.

Ekran ożył.

Tę scenę Stark pamiętał dokładnie. On sam pędzący w powietrzu w zbroi, tak szybko, że przypominał jedynie zamazaną czerwoną smugę i goniący go zygzakiem pomiędzy wieżowcami, wielki i opasły lewiatan. Ujęcie trwało może półtorej minuty, przez cały ten czas Makepeace milczał.

A potem włączył pokaz nieruchomych już slajdów, ukazujących zburzone wieżowce. Dopiero wtedy Tony zorientował się, że to te same, pomiędzy którymi manewrował i z jakiegoś powodu uleciała z niego cała furia, zastąpiona przez zimną grozę.

Oczy agenta były nieruchome.

- Widzi pan, panie Stark – powiedział w końcu cicho. – Uznał pan za świetną zabawę bawić się z… tym czymś w kotka i myszkę. To były biurowce. W godzinach szczytu. Mówię „były", ponieważ teraz nie istnieją. Pana kotek zburzył je, zapewne przez przypadek, ponieważ pan nie pomyślał o tym, aby wyprowadzić go na teren, który nie byłby zabudowany na tej wysokości.

Makepeace spojrzał na niego. Doskonale wiedział, że Stark nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobił, nie powstrzymało go to jednak od zadania pytania:

- Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, ilu ludzi znajdowało się w tych budynkach w tamtej chwili?

Tony, nagle pobladły, kiwnął powoli głową, czując się, jakby ktoś zamroził mu umysł i wypełnił całe ciało desperackim niedowierzaniem. Makepeace natomiast beznamiętnie puszczał mu kolejne fragmenty, na których wyraźnie było widać, jak jego niefrasobliwość doprowadza do zamiany miasta w pobojowisko. Pod koniec tego seansu Tony czuł szczerą potrzebę zerzygania się lub rozpłakania, stał jednak nieruchomo, mając nadzieję, że to już koniec. W końcu ekran zgasł, a Makepeace zwrócił się do niego.

- Wiem, że kilka lat temu wygrał pan rozprawę w kwestii użytkowania tej broni, którą ma pan właśnie na sobie. Jednak nie wydaje się chyba niczym zaskakującym, jeżeli poproszę, aby teraz pan ją zdjął i przekazał nam do depozytu. Mamy na to odpowiednie papiery. Prokuratura…

Coś w umyśle Starka zaskoczyło.

- Wykluczone – odparł niemalże odruchowo, a Makepeace westchnął, jakby teraz musiał zrobić coś bardzo dla niego trudnego.

- Tak myślałem. Wobec tego nie ma co nalegać. Przejdźmy zatem do kolejnej sprawy. Nasz wywiad ostatnio bardzo zainteresował się działaniami pańskiej firmy i niestety, będziemy zmuszeni postawić panu i całemu zarządowi oskarżenie o malwersacje finansowe.

Stark miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Zburzone budynki… Trupy pod gruzami, rzesze rannych… Co mówił do niego ten człowiek?

- Zatrzymaliśmy już jedną osobę, przebywa w tej chwili w areszcie, rozumie pan, środki zapobiegawcze…

I wtedy zrozumiał. Oczywiście, nie było żadnej malwersacji i oni o tym wiedzieli, a nawet gdyby była, to niekoniecznie jest pora na takie sprawy…

…przed oczami przesuwały mu się obrazy zmiażdżonych ludzkich zwłok…

…jednak chcieli mieć gwarancję, że teraz wyjdzie z tego pokoju, zdejmie zbroję i wróci grzecznie do domu, nie mówiąc nic nikomu o tym, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Bo to przedstawiało ukochany rząd w naprawdę niekorzystnym świetle i wiele naprawdę mrocznych spraw mogło wyjść na jaw, gdyby tylko zaczął o tym mówić. Ale nie zacznie. Nie może.

- Gdzie jest Pepper? – zapytał, a do kakofonii targających nim uczuć dołączył zwykły strach.

- Kto, panie Stark?

- Virginia Potts, do kurwy nędzy!

- Jak mówiłem, w areszcie. W zdecydowanie lepszym stanie niż większość ludzi, których widziałem ostatnio, zapewniam. – Makepeace nadal wydawał się uprzejmie zaniepokojony. – Naprawdę, proszę to przemyśleć. Chyba nie chce mieć pan kolejnych kłopotów natury prawnej, zwłaszcza, ze pana wszystkie aktywa zostały zamrożone do wyjaśnienia sprawy…

Tony spojrzał w oczy agentowi. On wiedział, o co w tym chodzi i wiedział, że on wie. Jedno tylko nie pasowało Starkowi – czemu akurat teraz rządowi przypomnieli sobie o tym, że mają chrapkę na jego zbroję? Zatkać usta mogli mu już samym oskarżeniem i groźbą skrzywdzenia Pepper, po co im jeszcze to?

Makepeace zamrugał.

Wtedy właśnie Tony zrozumiał. Nie chcieli mu po prostu zatkać ust.

Chcieli zwalić winę za całe zajście na niego.

- Oskarżenie i areszt wyprowadzone w tak krótkim czasie po tym, co się stało. Nie musieli mówić wprost, że to twoja wina, mogli do końca zasłaniać się finansami, jednak każdy i tak dojdzie do wniosku, że to się nie trzyma kupy i dopisze swoją wersję. Tony Stark winny zniszczenia miasta, wykopany na bruk bez swoich zabawek. Dobry kozioł ofiarny. I jaki medialny…

Emma wyglądała na niemalże zafascynowaną sprytem tego planu. Bazował na ludzkiej skłonności do szukania winnych, najlepiej takich, których wina byłaby jednoznaczna i których można było łatwo ukarać. Rząd w zasadzie rzucił Starka na pożarcie, aby odsunąć podejrzenia od siebie. Dał obywatelom nową teorię spiskową, niemalże oczywistą dla każdego.

W związku z czym Tony był już zasadniczo martwy. Prawda nie miała znaczenia. Teraz i tak każdy miał swoją.

Przez chwilę Emma milczała.

- Prześpij się – powiedziała w końcu.

- Emmo. Musisz mi pomóc. Jeśli pójdę do kogokolwiek innego, spotka go prawdopodobnie los Pepper.

Przez dwa dni Tony szukał informacji o tym, gdzie przetrzymują Virginię Potts i w końcu znalazł ją w rządowym areszcie w Vermoncie. Wyglądało na to, że była cała i zdrowa. Dopiero wtedy zaczął zastanawiać się, co w ogóle zrobić. Był sam, bez pieniędzy, bez swojej zbroi, nie mógł się do nikogo zwrócić z obawy na to, że jego też zaprowadzi agent Makepeace na pouczającą rozmowę. Emma przyszła mu do głowy po długich rozmyślaniach.

Była mutantką, przywódczynią niezależnej grupy mutantów, z którą rząd bardzo starał się żyć w zgodzie. Mutanci, ludzie z potężnymi umiejętnościami danymi im przez szczodrą matkę naturę, zawsze byli przedmiotem kontrowersji, nie tylko politycznych. Większość ludzi zgadzała się jednak w meritum sprawy – mutanci są niebezpieczni, więc lepiej żyć z nimi w zgodzie. Kilka lat temu niemalże doszło do wojny z powodu planów wprowadzenia powszechnego spisu mutantów i od tej pory nikt nie chciał się im narażać. Stark miał szczerą nadzieję, że teraz rząd też nie zechce.

Frost pstryknęła palcami, a Tony poczuł się, jakby ktoś wsadził mu rękę do umysłu i szukał odpowiedniego przycisku. Emma jednak szybko go znalazła i wtedy zaczęła go ogarniać koszmarna, lepka senność. Wszystko przestało się liczyć.

- Przykro mi z powodu twojego brzucha – powiedział jeszcze, osuwając się na podłogę i zwijając w kłębek.

- Wiem. Śpij, Stark.


	3. Rozdział drugi

_Ten rozdział rodził się długo i mam szczerą nadzieję, że był tego warty. Proszę więc o docenienie i krytykę, która też jest jakimś wyrazem docenienia _

_Korzystając z okazji, pragnę też życzyć wszystkim czytelnikom Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Końca Świata!_

Obudził go ból głowy, paskudne uczucie sztywności karku i zapach smażonych jajek. Dwa pierwsze zjawiska były mu ostatnio dziwne znajome, ostatnie zaś wydało się podejrzane. W rzeczywistości, w której żył od kilku dni, nie istniały tak normalne rzeczy jak jajecznica na śniadanie.

Emma najwyraźniej miała na ten temat inne zdanie.

Nie otworzył oczu. Jego żołądek dawał o sobie znać za pomocą uczucia niezbyt przyjemnego ssania w głębi trzewi. Była to jednak jedynie niemalże niezauważalna uciążliwość w porównaniu z prawdziwym głodem, tym, który od jakiegoś czasu tkwił w nim. Tony próbował go odsunąć od siebie, odtrącić, jednakże potrafił go odsunąć jedynie na tyle, aby móc znowu zacząć się niepokoić.

Tak, zapach jajecznicy był podejrzany, pomyślał. Oznaczał, że Emma zmusiła kogoś za pomocą telepatii, aby te jajka zdobył, usmażył i przyniósł jej do łóżka do izolatki z kwiatami na nocnym stoliku, podczas gdy wszyscy inni ludzie w szpitalu sypiali byle gdzie i jedli byle co. Czy Loki w gruncie rzeczy nie robił dokładnie tego samego?

- Załatwiłam ci śniadanie, Stark. Jeśli nie odróżniasz jajek od próby podbicia świata, to musisz mieć naprawdę niezłe delirium… - Usłyszał i tym razem poderwał się z podłogi tak szybko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Emma nadal leżała na swoim łóżku i czytała książkę, na stoliku stały jednak dwa talerze, a na podłodze koło niego dwie szklanki i szklany dzbanek wypełniony sokiem pomarańczowym.

- Nie grzeb mi w głowie.

- Nie muszę. I tak wiem, co myślisz.

- Nie mam delirki – dodał Stark wściekle, zaciskając ręce w pięści, aby nie było widać, jak drżą. Mina Frost wskazywała na pobłażające powątpiewanie i najprawdopodobniej rzeczywiście teraz nie musiała zaglądać mu do głowy aby wiedzieć, o czym myśli. Bo Tony chciał wyjść, usiąść pośrodku tej śmierdzącej apokalipsy i się nachlać. Ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego. To ludzie, którzy po tym wszystkim nie chcieli się spić do nieprzytomności dopiero byli dziwni.

Zjadł jednak swoją porcję jajecznicy, chociaż już po pierwszym kęsie stracił apetyt, popił obficie, ulewając część soku na podłogę i zniósł wszystkie komentarze Emmy rzucane znad książki. Najwyraźniej miała dzisiaj podły humor. Stark nie dziwił się, że wyżywała swoje frustracje na nim – nie miała w tej kwestii dużego wyboru. No i już wczoraj stwierdzili, że Tony jest znakomitym kozłem ofiarnym.

Gdy tylko zdołał zjeść posiłek, usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę – powiedziała Emma, odkładając swoją książkę. Do izolatki wszedł lekarz, mężczyzna w średnim wieku wyglądający, jakby nie spał od tygodni, z włosami przyprószonymi pyłem, ale w idealnie białym fartuchu. Za nim stał kolejny, młodszy i wyższy, trzymający w rękach dużą, plastikową miskę wypełnioną wodą.

- Witam, pani Frost. Jak się pani dziś czuje?

Stark patrzył na tę scenę z mieszaniną zainteresowania i konsternacji. Obaj mężczyźni zachowywali się, nie tyle, jakby go nie widzieli, ale jakby nie był niczym, na co warto było zwracać uwagę. Starszy lekarz przywitał się z nim uprzejmie, po czym natychmiast przeniósł swoje zainteresowanie na Emmę, młodszy jedynie skinął mu głową, stawiając parującą miskę z wodą na podłodze. To nie było automatyczne, robocie zachowanie ludzi, których zniewolił Loki, ale pod pewnymi względami było ono równie nienaturalne. Tak jakby nakazano robić wszystko to, co robili zawsze podczas obchodu i ignorować niepasujące kawałki. Takie jak siedzący pod ścianą Tony Stark.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy gdyby wcisnął się pomiędzy nich a łóżko i zaczął machać rękoma, doczekałby się sensownej reakcji… było to jednak mało prawdopodobne. Emma miała za sobą lata doświadczeń w grzebaniu ludziom w głowach.

Badania trwały krótko, ograniczały się tylko do zmiany opatrunków i wygłaszania superlatyw w sprawie gojenia się ran. Gdy lekarze wyszli, Frost westchnęła teatralnie.

- No, nareszcie możemy coś zrobić z tym fetorem.

Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu Tony uznałby, że historia o tym, jak został zamknięty w szpitalnej izolatce z piękną blondynką i miską z gorącą wodą zamiast prysznica nadaje się na świetną opowieść powtarzaną po barach i kasynach. Teraz jego ulubione kasyna w samym centrum Manhattanu najprawdopodobniej nie istniały, a myślał głównie o tym, że skoro i tak zachowuje się jak żul na delirium, to chociaż niech będzie czystym żulem.

Gdy mył się, Emma patrzyła na niego z wyraźną przyjemnością. Nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, że był dla niej atrakcyjny, czy po prostu lubiła obserwować ludzi, którym ręce trzęsą się tak, że mają problem z utrzymaniem gąbki.

- Golenie sobie daruj, myślę, że poderżnięcie sobie gardła za pomocą jednorazowej maszynki to bardzo kiepski koniec. – Frost potwierdziła drugą wersję jego przypuszczeń. Sięgnęła do białej torebki, wyjmując z niej komórkę w białej – a jakże – obudowie i wystukała jakąś wiadomość. Stark upewnił się, że nie patrzy i dopiero wtedy splunął flegmą do miski. Nadal czuł w ustach kwaśny posmak. I nadal pragnął głównie wyjść i zachlać się w trupa.

Spodnie które zostawili dla niego lekarze były za luźne i lekko przetarte na kolanach. Tony nie chciał nawet zastanawiać się, skąd je wzięli (najprostsza odpowiedź bardzo mu się nie podobała), założył więc je, próbując o tym nie myśleć. Wyszło mu zadziwiająco łatwo, jego mózg nadal nie zwracał uwagi na nic poza pragnieniem alkoholu.

I nagle to wszystko odpłynęło. Zamrugał intensywnie, chcąc pozbyć się dziwnego migotania na skraju pola widzenia. Emma nadal pisała coś na komórce.

- To było irytujące – powiedziała, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

- Mówiłem ci, abyś…

- A ja ci kolejny raz powtarzam, że nie grzebię ci w twoim zakonserwowanym w etanolu mózgu. To było jak słuchanie kiepskiej orkiestry dętej przez ścianę. Bardzo, bardzo głośno myślisz. Od tego boli głowa.

Stark usiadł. Ręce nadal mu się trzęsły, w żołądku czuł ssanie, ale umysł przejaśnił się, jakby wszystkie rozpraszające go myśli zostały zamiecione pod dywan podświadomości.

- Wczepiłaś mi… telepatycznego esperala? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Zrobiłam barierę. Nie można wyrzucić z umysłu czegoś, co tam tkwi. I nie można oszukać ciała, więc jeśli zechce ci się rzygać, proszę, rób to w kącie.

Zignorował przytyk, chociaż nie przyszło mu to łatwo. Potrzebował pomocy, a jeśli ceną za nią byłoby wysłuchiwanie narzekań Emmy, godził się na to. Z ciężkim sercem, ale się godził.

Teraz myślało mu się lżej, ale mimo tego nie potrafił skonstruować sensownego planu. Miał jednak punkt zaczepienia – rząd zdecydowanie zbyt dużo spraw ukrywał i dobrze byłoby wyciągnąć je na światło dzienne. Włamanie się do tajnych danych SHIELD było dość łatwe, a skoro plany dotyczące nowych pocisków nie miały wysokiego priorytetu zabezpieczeń, to głębiej prawdopodobnie ukryte były niesamowite pokłady gówna, których smród dojdzie do każdego, gdy tylko zostaną ujawnione. Pytanie tylko, czy to zagłuszy fetor, z którym teraz muszą sobie radzić.

Plan oprócz swojej nieprecyzyjności miał też inne wady. Jeśli tylko zbliży się do jakiejkolwiek bazy rządowej, prawdopodobnie będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu. Mógł oszukać kamery za pomocą urządzenia rozpraszającego, ale każdy agent, który go zobaczy – a nie wykluczał bezpośredniej konfrontacji – będzie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Oczywiście, mógł rozmrozić ukryte europejskie aktywa i polecieć do Bangladeszu na operację plastyczną, tracąc przy tym co najmniej kilka tygodni i twarz, którą lubił… albo poprosić o pomoc Emmę.

Emma lubiła się popisywać, więc kiedyś pokazała mu, jak łatwo może oszukać jego mózg i kazała mu wierzyć, że gdy na nią patrzy, widzi Marilyn Monroe. Zapamiętał to, ponieważ raz, seks z Marilyn jest czymś, co warto zapamiętać, dwa, to była naprawdę interesująca sztuczka. I teraz mogła się znowu przydać. Potrzebował nowej twarzy, być może stania się niewidzialnym, a to było jedyne rozwiązanie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy.

Problem polegał na tym, jak ją przekonać. Tylko czy stosowanie dyplomacji wobec kogoś, kto potrafi przeczytać twoje nieposypane lukrem kultury myśli ma w ogóle sens?

Frost wysłuchała go z miną wyrażającą uprzejme pobłażanie. Gdy skończył, przez chwilę milczała.

- Widzisz, Stark… - powiedziała wreszcie. - Uznajmy, że ci się uda. Masz przeciwko sobie potężną, rządową organizację, ale w porządku, uznajmy, że ci się uda. Dokopiesz się do swojej sensacji, puścisz to w obieg. Ilu wściekłych obywateli za tobą pójdzie? Tysiące? Może dziesiątki tysięcy, bo masz ładną buźkę. A co z milionami ludzi, którzy nie będą chcieli przeprowadzać rewolucji tylko po to, abyś odzyskał swoje zabawki?

- Tu nie chodzi o to…

- Tu chodzi właśnie o to. Trochę ci żal, że ten cały SHIELD robi złe rzeczy za plecami biednych podatników, ale to nie motywuje się do działania. Chodzi o to, że kopnęli cię w zad, gdy przestałeś być im potrzebny. Nawiasem, nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie.

Patrzyli się na siebie, Emma z lodowatą obojętnością, Tony z urazą, ponieważ to, co powiedziała, było bardzo bliskie prawdy.

- Dobrze. To rozchodzi się o mnie i o mój zad – przyznał w końcu. – Ale jeśli uznałaś, że będę cię błagać na kolanach, jesteś już drugą osobą, która pomyliła się pod tym względem.

- Nadal ignorujesz pytanie. Jak zamierzasz przekonać miliony, że to twoja wersja prawdy jest tą jedyną naprawdę prawdziwą?

- Emmo, ludzie nie są głupi. – Stark nie wiedział, do czego ta rozmowa zmierza.

Kobieta westchnęła teatralnie i wyciągnęła rękę, aby poklepać go po policzku. Poziom irytacji w Tonym nadal narastał – nie lubił być traktowany jak pocieszne, ale trochę upośledzone zwierzątko, a to było typowe podejście Emmy do ludzi niebędących nią samą.

- Powiedz mi, kochany… jakim cudem przeżyłeś tyle z tak idiotycznymi poglądami na świat? – zapytała. – Ale tak, pomogę ci.

To zaskoczyło Tony'ego. Powstrzymał się jednak od zadania pytania, czym ją przekonał. Nauczył się już, że rozwiązanie jednego problemu zazwyczaj generuje dwa kolejne i po prostu zaczął mieć nadzieję, że jego historia wzruszyła lodowe serce Emmy.

Przez następny tydzień organizm Starka wziął sobie za punkt honoru pokazanie, jak bardzo go nienawidzi. Mentalny esperal Emmy działał bez zarzutu, jednak nie powstrzymywał ani nudności i drżenia, nie mówiąc już o uczuciu trującej bezczynności, którą Stark znosił najbardziej boleśnie. W takim stanie jednak nie mógł zrobić niczego, podobnie jak Emma nie mogła niczego zrobić, dopóki nie ściągną jej szwów.

Izolatka była w pewnym sensie bunkrem, do którego nie docierało nic z zewnątrz i w pewnej chwili Tony zrozumiał, czemu Emma się tu zamknęła. Odosobnienie dawało czas, aby nabrać sił, aby ponownie zmierzyć się z tym, co ich spotkało. Tony jednak umyślnie burzył tę ścianę, trochę z chęci zajęcia czymś myśli, czytając informacje zamieszczone w sieci i oglądając wiadomości. Manhattan stał się szary i pokryty gruzem i nawet Internet był szary na znak żałoby. Wiadomości były głównie suche, szacunki w liczbie ofiar ostrożne, a komentarze współczujące… jednak jeśli weszło się głębiej, tam, gdzie wygasło już współczucie, pojawiała się żądza odwetu.

Emma miała rację i Makepeace też to przewidział. Ktoś będzie musiał wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność.

Zaczął rozmyślać o Lokim. Thor obiecał im, że spotka go zasłużona kara… ale co było według niego zasłużoną karą za takie przewinienie? Zachowywał się, jakby uważał, że jego brat zrobił coś niemądrego i żenującego, jak nasikanie sąsiadom na trawnik, a nie popełnił prawdziwą zbrodnię. Gdyby Tony mógł cofnąć czas, sprzeciwiłby się wywiezieniu Boga Kłamstw do Asgardu, a w zamian za to zamknąłby go na dwa tygodnie z Hulkiem, a potem oddałby resztki. Banner zapewne nie sprzeciwiałby się takiemu rozwiązaniu, chociaż po tym wszystkim, co go spotkało wyglądał na koszmarnie rozstrojonego. Tony próbował się z nim skontaktować kilka dni wcześniej, bezskutecznie. Do Starka natomiast dzwonił ktoś tylko raz i był to – żadna niespodzianka – James. Zresztą ich rozmowa trwała krótko i ograniczała się głównie do zapewnień, że wszystko w porządku. Tony nie lubił kłamać przyjaciołom, ale jeszcze bardziej nie lubił narażania przyjaciół na zemstę urażonych agentów państwowych.

Do Emmy ciągle ktoś dzwonił. Kobieta odpowiadała rozmówcom zdawkowo i często prosiła ich o nie zawracanie jej głowy, kilka razy treść tych rozmów była na tyle sugestywna, że Tony nie mógł tego przemilczeć.

- Przykro mi – powiedział, gdy po raz kolejny Frost rozłączała się po rozmowie z kimś, kto wyraźnie informował ją o śmierci osoby, którą znała. Twarz Emmy była pozornie obojętna, mrużyła jednak oczy z lodowatą wściekłością.

- Nie twoja sprawa, Stark. To sprawa mutantów.

- To, co się dzieje, to sprawa nas wszystkich.

- Nie w tym przypadku – odpowiedziała mu i Tony zrezygnował. Próby pocieszania Emmy były najwyraźniej skazane na porażkę. Nie dochodził też, kto zginął, ani czy był dla niej ważny – jeśli był, bardzo dobrze ukrywała poczucie straty.

W dniu, w którym wyszli z izolatki, doszedł do wniosku, że Emma musi być naprawdę dobra w skrywaniu uczuć. Jeśli łudził się, że w szpitalu coś się zmieniło, już pierwszy krok sprawił, że powrócił do rzeczywistości. Nadal śmierdziało niemiłosiernie, a do organicznego fetoru ran i niedomytych ciał doszła woń ostrych środków czyszczących. Na podłodze nadal leżał pył, chociaż ktoś musiał go niedawno zmieść, ponieważ widoczne były głównie odciski butów. Na korytarzu nadal znajdowali się ludzie, ranni, połamani i nieprzytomni. Trudno było nawet na nich patrzeć, Tony nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest iść tym korytarzem i nie tylko widzieć, ale też słyszeć wszystkie umysły tych ofiar, jednak nawet to wydawało się nie wpływać w ogóle na Frost.

Gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, jej śnieżnobiały kostium był już lekko zabrudzony.

- Biel chyba nie jest modna w ostatnich dniach – zażartował. Nie był to dobry żart, ale kiepski wisielczy humor poprawiał samopoczucie. Emma nie skomentowała, więc dodał:

- Żadnej eskorty?

- Nie umiem rozszczepić się na dwoje, Stark. Najpierw zajmę się twoimi małymi problemami, a potem wrócę do poważnych.

- Jak sobie życzysz.

Jechali samochodem Emmy, białym volvo. Dopiero wtedy Stark zrozumiał, czym naprawdę są korki uliczne – pomimo uaktualnionych danych w GPS-ie pokazującym wszystkie objazdy i zablokowane drogi oraz policji na niemalże każdym rogu, dopiero po trzech godzinach udało im się przekroczyć granicę Dolnego Manhattanu. Raz zablokowali przejazd karetce, chwilę później przeleciał ponad nimi śmigłowiec. Tony głównie patrzył na swoje odbicie w szybie. Witać w nim było młodego, najwyżej dwudziestopięcioletniego mężczyznę o niebieskich oczach, jasnych włosach i niezbyt przystojnej, pospolitej twarzy. Emma uznała, że skoro mają bawić się w maskaradę, mogą już zacząć ćwiczyć.

- To na pewno bezpieczne, gdy jedziesz?

- Z tą prędkością?

Uwaga była słuszna, więc Tony powrócił do kontemplowania swojego nowego oblicza. Było dobre, nie zwracało uwagi, czuł jednak dziwny dyskomfort patrząc na nie i wiedząc, że to tylko narzucona mu iluzja. Drgnął, gdy odbicie samo z siebie mrugnęło i uśmiechnęło się do niego.

Emma zaśmiała się, a śmiech miała zaskakująco przyjemny.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę go zmienić.

- Dobry pomysł. Zawsze chciałem być wyższy. I zrób mnie przystojniejszym, moje poczucie estetyki wyje w bólu.

- O, pragniesz poderwać tych nieszczęsnych agentów?

Obraz w szybie zafalował – tym razem blondyn był starszy, o bardziej wydatnej szczęce, wąskich ustach i regularnych rysach twarzy.

- Ładnie. Trochę jak nowy Bond. Dodaj zarost.

Brak reakcji. Stark oparł się mocno o oparcie i ponownie odpalił smartfona. Kilka dni temu sięgnął do swoich półlegalnych kąt w Europie Zachodniej, więc całkiem rozsądna suma czekała na niego w depozycie. Nie były to pieniądze z nie wiadomo jakich podejrzanych przedsięwzięć, raczej ubezpieczenie na wypadki podobne do tego… a przynajmniej tak wolał myśleć. Emma zauważyła, że patrzenie, jak próbuje oszukać sam siebie jest w zasadzie zabawne, ale Tony po prostu uważał, iż gdzieś w głębi jest porządnym facetem.

Kłopot polegał na tym, że na zewnątrz jest Tonym Starkiem.

Dom Emmy go zaskoczył. Owszem, na zewnątrz był pokaźną, śnieżnobiałą rezydencją, jednak w środku dominował minimalizm, beże i brązy, przez co wnętrze sprawiało przytulne wrażenie. Stark spodziewał się raczej dużo białego plastiku, w końcu koszmarne poczucie stylu zobowiązuje. Jego spojrzenie prześliznęło się po barku i tam też zatrzymał wzrok o sekundę za długo, aby mogło być to przypadkowe.

- Rozgość się. Herbatki może? – zapytała Frost z przekąsem, a Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, ile wytrzyma. Emmie zdecydowanie jego towarzystwo przeszkadzało, a on czuł, że coś przed nim ukrywa. W tej chwili nie mógł jednak stwierdzić, co to takiego było, postanowił więc przemyśleć tę sprawę później.

- Herbatka będzie dobra. Poza tym muszę zrobić pewne niewielkie zakupy. Rozumiesz, chcę włamać się do hipertajnych danych zlokalizowanych w hipertajnej bazie, więc przydałoby się wziąć przynajmniej zagłuszacz i kamizelki kuloodporne…

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to niemalże dosłowne przyznanie, że cała jego – jakże niedopracowana – akcja może być naprawdę niebezpieczna. Tony o tym wiedział i godził się z tym, w końcu kiedy ostatnio robił coś stuprocentowo bezpiecznego, jednak w tej chwili mieszanie do tego wszystkiego Emmy wydało mu się… no, co najmniej nieeleganckie.

- Może uda mi się sprawić, abyś nie musiała tam ze mną iść – dodał więc, rozmyślając o tym, ile środków i pracy pochłonie stworzenie przenośnego generatora hologramu, zaprogramowanego tak, aby zastępował efekt iluzji narzuconej przez telepatkę. Odpowiedź brzmiała: zdecydowanie za dużo.

- Stark, jak ci się włącza funkcja sumienia, to lepiej usiądź i poczekaj, aż przejdzie – odpowiedziała Emma, ale uśmiechnęła się w sposób trochę mniej kojarzący się z litościwym pobłażaniem.

Tony bał się, że cała organizacja potrwa zbyt długo i że nadwyręży tym gościnność Emmy, ta jednak uparła się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, dopóki akurat jej potrzebował. Z jednej strony miało to wiele zalet, pozwalało się skupić i odpocząć trochę od jej przykrego charakteru, jednak z drugiej… kobieta wzięła jego prośbę o ignorowanie go jednak zbyt dosłownie, ponieważ każdego poranka Tony miał przyjemność oglądania jej w samej bieliźnie. Wiedział, że Frost robi to głównie dlatego, żeby go sprowokować i nie miał zamiaru zrobić satysfakcji, ciało Emmy jednak było jak jej barek – im bardziej próbował o nim nie myśleć, tym bardziej zapętlał się we własnych fantazjach.

Wiedział, że telepatka słyszy te fantazje i wcale mu to nie pomagało.

Paradoksalnie, do tej pory to był jego największy problem. Żaden z pośredników nie robił kłopotów przy przekazie pieniędzy, więc Stark może nie był tak bogaty, jak wcześniej, ale wystarczająco bogaty, aby nie musieć konstruować potrzebnych mu urządzeń za pomocą spinacza i pustej puszki po Coli. Wychodził więc z Emmą i pod swoim przebraniem szperał w sklepach z elektroniką. Nadajnik zagłuszający pracę innych urządzeń elektrycznych nie był niesamowicie trudny do skonstruowania… nie dla niego. Zajął mu trzy dni, a efekt może wyglądał jak mało estetyczna plątanina wyrwanych komputerowych podzespołów, jednakże działał. Może nawet za dobrze.

- Odkupię mikrofalówkę – zapewnił, gdy nadajnik sprawił, że buchnęła z niej fala duszącego dymu. Telewizor udało się jednak włączyć po kilku próbach i przekleństwach rzucanych przez Emmę. Urządzenie migotało, jednak obraz ustabilizował się po minucie, tak że mogli spojrzeć prosto w przystojną twarz Stevena Rogersa, patrzącego się na coś lekko poniżej obiektywu kamery, zapewne na operatora.

- Powtórki. – Frost wygięła usta i podeszła, aby zmienić kanał, ale Tony jej przeszkodził.

„Oświadczenie wydane przez pułkownika Blackwooda jest nieporozumieniem", mówił Kapitan Ameryka do dziennikarzy. Ton jego głosu brzmiał dziwnie sztywno w porównaniu z tym, co pamiętał Stark. Za to jego kapitański mundur nie leżał na nim zbyt dobrze. „Wypowiedział je bez porozumienia z przełożonymi i absolutnie nie ma nic wspólnego ze stanowiskiem Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych w sprawie minionej tragedii. Jest nam ogromnie przykro z powodu tego zamieszania…"

- O czym on mówi?

- Kilka dni temu jakiś wojskowy bałwan ogłosił, że tym wszystkim stoją mutanci. Teraz armia zaprzecza, że miała coś z tym wspólnego… oglądasz w ogóle telewizję, jak mnie nie ma?

Nie odpowiedział. Nadal słuchał dość przekonującego monologu kapitana, ten jednak nie powiedział nic nowego. Tony pożałował, że nie ma jak się z nim skontaktować. Dopiero pod koniec wywiadu pojawiło się coś interesującego.

„Pułkownik na pewno przyznałby się do błędu, gdyby było to możliwe."

- Spadła na niego sztaba z niezabezpieczonego budynku, gdy szedł ulicą – wytłumaczyła od razu Emma. – Karma to suka.

Tony przeglądał kanały, jednak tym razem nie natrafił na nic ciekawego.

- Zdecydowanie muszę więcej oglądać telewizji.

- O tobie nic nie ma, jeśli o to pytasz. Oglądaj ile chcesz, ale najpierw posprzątaj, z łaski swojej, złomowisko w salonie.

Wiadomości sprawiły, że w Starku obudził się dawny niepokój, chociaż nie był pewien, dlaczego akurat twarz kapitana – któremu najwyraźniej nie działa się żadna krzywda, poza tym, że wyglądał na niewyspanego – wzbudziła w nim takie uczucia. Myślał Pepper, o SHIELD-zie i o Iron Manie, ale głównie o Pepper. To nie dawało mu spokoju na tyle, że nawet przestał zwracać uwagę na Emmę paradującą w samych majtkach i lekko rozsuniętym bladobłękitnym szlafroku.

Niepokoiła go też baza SHIELD, ukryty kilkadziesiąt kilometrów za Nowym Jorkiem koszmar architekta i włamywacza. Był tam raz. Wąskie korytarze z uzbrojonymi agentami za każdym rogiem nie były wymarzonym miejscem, aby przykucnąć i dokonać ataku hakerskiego. Nawet z pomocą Emmy jego szanse nie były zbyt duże. Najgorszy scenariusz zakładał, że Emma zginie lub straci przytomność, a wtedy Tony pozostanie sam, nieosłonięty żadną mentalną tarczą. Koniec gry. Przyjdzie po niego Makepeace i tonem wskazującym na wielki żal powie mu, że niestety, ale muszą zlikwidować jego oraz wszystkich ludzi, z którymi miał styczność w ciągu ostatnich lat.

Tej nocy budził się ciągle. Mentalna blokada Emmy zaczęła go jakby uwierać, uwierały go też własne myśli, szybkie i niechciane. Uwierały go obrazy martwym ludzi pokrytych pyłem tak dokładnie, że wyglądali jak brzydkie, szare pomniki. Nie mogąc spać, dwa razy próbował włamać się do systemu monitoringu więzienia, w którym zamknęli Pepper, ale nie było tam żadnych drzwi, przez które mógł wejść, ani chociaż ściany, którą mógł wyważyć.

Emma przyszła do niego koło trzeciej w nocy. Tym razem nie miała bielizny pod szlafrokiem. Tony widział zarys blizny tam, gdzie zszywali jej brzuch.

- Za dużo myślisz, Stark. Kiedyś tego nie robiłeś i życie było prostsze, prawda?

Usiadła na nim okrakiem, kładąc mu dłonie na piersi. Blask reaktora łukowego lekko przygasł, ale w rzucanym przez niego świetle jej oczy i tak wydawały się zadziwiająco niebieskie i błyszczące.

- Przestań myśleć, Tony – szepnęła, tym razem dobitnie.

Przestał. I to nie była najlepsza rzecz, jaką zrobił w życiu, ale w tej chwili wydała mu się naprawdę dobrym pomysłem.


End file.
